The present invention relates to nestable furniture, and more particularly relates to a table having a pivotally supported table top and novel base permitting nesting to adjacent tables when in use or in storage positions, and nesting to adjacent furniture in use positions for efficient use of space and optimal arrangement. However, it is noted that several of the present inventive concepts are not believed to be limited to only tables and table tops.
It is desirable to create a nestable table having a table top that is able to nest against and/or overlappingly move under a worksurface on existing furniture, even when the existing furniture has a leg or other interfering support structure located at an edge of its worksurface that would normally prevent moving the nestable table to a desired overlapped condition. Further, a table is desired that would nest against an end of a partition or screen, with half of the table being usable on each side of the partition or screen. Still further, it is desirable to provide a table top that can be easily unlatched and pivoted to a storage position for dense storage, and also easily and stably moved between use and storage positions without manipulating or fumbling with a cumbersome latch. Also, a stable table is also desired that does not have legs and feet that get in the way of a person""s knees and feet while using the table.
Improvement is also desired for latch mechanisms for holding table tops in a use position. It is desirable to make the latch mechanisms less complex, yet to simultaneously improve their operation and function, to reduce their profile and the space they require, and to make them less expensive.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, a table includes a table top defining an unobstructed open slot that extends inwardly from a perimeter of the table top and that extends vertically through the table top, where the slot has a width and length shaped and adapted to receive a separate freestanding article of furniture slid horizontally into the slot through the perimeter. A base supports the table top, such as above a floor surface, and includes a leg attached to the table top. The base includes feet extending from a bottom of the leg to locations spaced away from under the slot so that an area below the slot from the table top to a floor surface is open and unobstructed.
In another aspect of the present invention, a table includes a table top, and a base including at least one leg pivotally supporting the table top for movement between a horizontal use position and a vertical storage position. A first link is pivoted to the table top for movement about a top pivot, and a second link is pivoted to the at least one leg for movement about a bottom pivot. The first and second links are movably attached to each other at a common joint for movement to a locking position where the common joint is moved over-center relative to a line connecting the top and bottom pivots, such that the table top is held in the horizontal use position, and for movement to a released position where the common joint is moved off-center relative to the line connecting the top and bottom pivots, such that the table top can be moved from the use position toward the storage position. A handle is attached to one of the links, with the handle being positioned for easy access under the table top when the table top is in the use position and being movable to push the first and second links from the over-center locking position to the off-center released position.
In another aspect of the present invention, a table includes a table top, and a base including a center leg with a fixed pivot pivotally supporting the table top for movement between a horizontal use position and a vertical storage position. A first link is pivoted to the table top for movement about a top pivot, and a second link is pivoted to the leg for movement about a bottom pivot. The first link slidably engages the second link at a common joint and, when the table top is in a horizontal use position, is movable between a locking position and a released position. The common joint includes a bearing with an end closest to the bottom pivot that moves over-center relative to the top and bottom pivots when the second link is moved toward the locking position.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an article of furniture includes a furniture component, and a base supporting the furniture component. The base includes a post, and floor-engaging feet attached to the post that extend outwardly from the post. At least one of the feet includes a flat section with an elongated linear free end that extends horizontally and that has a transverse cross section that is elongated in a lateral direction and foreshortened in a vertical direction. By this arrangement, the free end is adapted to lie close to a floor surface and to not objectionably interfere with a position of a person""s feet when using the furniture component.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a table supported on a floor surface includes a table top, and a base supporting the table top. The base includes a post and floor-engaging feet attached to the post. The feet include a low-profile vertically-thin foot that extends outwardly so that the first foot is adapted to provide a minimal bump on the floor surface, such that when the table is nested against a mating furniture unit, the vertically-thin foot does not objectionably engage and interfere with parts of the mating furniture.